


Hot Spring Visit

by Vanpat



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanpat/pseuds/Vanpat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neliel decides to invite Ichigo to a mountain hot spring. How will this turn out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Spring Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I'll be frank here people: This story was originally made over a year ago for a friend of mine as a birthday present (She wanted Ukitake/Neliel smut but we compromised and I gave her Ichigo/Neliel smut)
> 
> Anyways, the characters mght act a bit out of character but... *shrugs* Just go along with it and enjoy.

The deep blue, almost black sky had stars twinkling down upon the world below. There was not a cloud in the sky, allowing the viewing of those stars and the full moon that began to rise in the east. A young woman with long teal hair that flowed down her back, covering the Espada number that decorated her smooth back. The top of her head was decorated with a white hollow skull with two curled horns at the sides. Her mask appeared to be whole and intact, hence the reason why she was no longer forced to remain in her child form. Her voluminous breasts were visible above the warm water of the hot spring, showing a great deal of cleavage but not so much that her nipples could be seen. Steam rose from the hot spring, making the waters murky to hide her slim waist, strong, smooth legs, and her shaved pussy. Her lips curled into an impish smile as a young man stepped out of the nearby one-room building, meant as a changing room.

His hair was orange and spiky, a faint blush on his cheeks as his kind brown eyes noticed the current state of the woman relaxing in the hot spring. His body was slim, but well tanned and muscular for his age. A perfect six-pack decorating his chest, his arms and legs slightly muscular. His body had the traits of a warrior, despite the lack of many scars on him. A white towel was wrapped around his waist that went down almost to his knees, concealing his privates. Neliel noted to herself with a hint of amusement and, dare she think it, lust as her hazel eyes absorb the view of Ichigo's muscular body before resting on the bulge in his towel, showing that he obviously enjoy the view presented to him as well.

"Come on in, Ichigo." Neliel said with a faint smile, her lips still forming a smile but now her eyes had a twinkle of naughtiness in them. "And you don't need to keep the towel on. We're friends, aren't we?" She let her voice sound innocent, despite the less-than innocent thoughts surging through her head. Ichigo moves his strong hands to the sides of his towel, hesitating as he notices her staring with a great deal of interest at his bulge. Her eyes see this hesitation before she chuckles, "Okay, I'll turn around." She smiles as she slowly turns her body away from Ichigo, 'accidentally' letting her nipples float above the warm waters; revealing they were already hard and perky from the view she had received of his body. Her hair twirled along with her as she faced away from Ichigo, fully aware she just teased him with a view of her nipples but not caring in the slightest.

Ichigo let out a soft groan as she teased him, feeling his manhood harden more than it already was. He made sure Neliel's back was turned to him before slowly unwrapping the towel, freeing the full seven inches of his cock before quickly sinking into the hot spring. "Okay, I'm in now." He said in a soft voice, causing her long teal hair to fly to the side as she quickly turns back around with a naughty smile before a small frown decorates her lips now. Ichigo notices her change of expression and asks, "What's wrong?" It was then that his eyes noticed that Neliel's nipples were clearly visible above the warm waters, causing a faint blush to form on his cheeks.

Neliel smiles happily, "Nothing!" She replied happily, noticing where his eyes rested and smirking naughtily to herself before her hands move to her bust and cups them in front of Ichigo, who realized that Neliel knew he was staring. "I never knew you were such a pervert, Ichigo." The Arrancar's voice was amused, her hazel eyes staring straight into his brown eyes.

"I wasn't staring." Ichigo replied quickly, unable to gaze straight at her without a blush forming on his cheeks. He heard his inner hollow screaming at him to screw being rational and just fuck her, to embrace his instincts.

The woman smiles, "I didn't say anything about staring, Ichigo." She lets out a seductive purr at him, almost enjoying what she was doing to him as her hands began to massage her voluminous breasts; letting out soft moans and groans while keeping her gaze leveled at Ichigo. She noticed his gaze returned to her bust, but now his eyes will filled with lust and desire as a flicker of his inner hollow showed in his eyes. "You've been staring at these since you entered the hot spring, Ichigo...Do you want to see more?" She slowly begins to wade towards him, letting her hands drop to the side to reveal her nipples again to him again. "Do you want me?" Her lips barely moved as she breathed those words out.

He couldn't avert his eyes from her anymore, a low erotic growl passing through his lips as she pressed her nipples and bust firmly against his muscular chest. His eyes stared drectly into her hazel eyes, clearing seeing the lust and desire contained within. "I might." He said, feeling like he was not really there at the moment before that sense of reality returned to him.

Neliel's lips form a naughty smile, leaning closer to Ichigo's lips as she whispers back. "Then come and get me." Her warm breath caressed Ichigo's lips, only centimeters from touching those inviting lips.

Just as Neiel expected, Ichigo fiercely pressed his lips against hers as his strong arms wrapped around her chest and back. She lets out a soft moan as she felt the feelings of love and lust Ichigo had for her all in that kiss. She smiled a bit before kissing back just as fiercely, her lips parting and her tongue leaving her mouth and pushing between Ichigo's lips. She felt his tongue press against hers as he fought back with his tongue, sliding it into her mouth while their tongues danced around one another.

She couldn't help but let out a soft gasp between their lips as she felt the head of his shaft brush against her womanhood. She lets out a seductive purr as her hands firmly pushed him against the side of the hot spring in a shallow spot; forcing him to sit down on it with the head of his cock plainly visible above the warm water. Oh, Neliel had such a temptation to rub and suck on him right then and there, but she restrained herself. Instead, she pulled her lips away from his; their tongue continuing to press against the other for as long as posssible before Neliel finally moved out of range. She smiles at him, "I love you Ichigo." Her voice was soft, and filled with love and lust as she stared at him.

Ichigo couldn't help but smile back at her, resisting the impulses his inner hollow kept screaming at him to do. "I love you too, Nel." He said in a gentle voice.

Neliel wasted no time in passionately pressing her lips back against Ichigo's after he said those five words that filled her with happiness and joy. She planned to show him just how much she loved him as her lips began to move away from his lips and towards his cheek, kissing it before going down his face and to his neck. She teasingly nibbles on his neck, hearing a soft moan and letting out one of her own as she felt Ichigo's strong hands caress and rub up her back and to her shoulders. Nel wrapped her lips around one of his nipples and kissed it gently, giving it a brief lick before heading further south; enjoying the soft moans and groans that left Ichigo's mouth and how smooth and muscular his chest was.

His eyes lustfully watches as her lips stopped at his waist; just above the murky water before Neliel looked up at him with eyes filled with love. Ichigo took the hint and gripped the side of the hot spring before pushing himself up onto it, grateful the rocks were smooth in this spot before he blushes faintly at the fact his cock was fully revealed to Neliel. Her expression had a hint of surprise and amazement showing, along with a healthy blush as she stared at this long, hard shaft. Her eyes twinkled with a hint of curiosity and lust before leaning her head closer to his manhood; planting a gentle kiss on the head of his shaft.

Neliel was uncertain at exactly what to do here so she just followed her instincts. She began to grow more confident as he let out a soft moan from her kiss and now gave the tip of his shaft a gentle lick, as if testing it. His soft moan gave her a sense of empowerment before she caressed her tongue from the tip of his shaft down the bottom of his hard length to his balls and back. "Oh God...don't stop, Neliel." He groaned out, causing the arrancar to smile before deciding to step up and wrapping her soft lips around the tip of his shaft and sliding down until the head of his cock was fully in her mouth; letting her warm breath caress his cock along with her tongue in equal amounts.

His hollow snarled at him, telling him to stop sitting there like a lump. Ichigo decided to obey to shut him up, but partly because he felt Nel was still teasing him. His right hand caressed her cheek gently, earning a smile from Neliel as she looked up at him before he slowly thrusted his hips towards her lips; about an inch of his shaft entering her mouth before his hips drew back, leaving the head of his shaft still in her mouth. He moaned at how smooth her lips were around his cock.

The arrancar was surprised at his sudden slow thrust but she got the messege. She pulled back, her lips letting go of his shaft with a faint 'pop' noise while smiling naughtily at Ichigo. "Mmm, I won't hold back anymore, Ichigo." She whispered, running her right hand through her teal hair before quickly dipping her head down to his shaft and wrapping her lips around his hard member. Unlike before where she stopped at his cockhead, she went further down; her left hand stroking what her lips didn't reach on his shaft as she bobbed her head up and down his length, moaning against his shaft as she felt Ichigo's hands caress against her skin and reach under her to grab her bust. She loved the feeling of his strong hands massaging and playing with her tits, her right hand instinctively rubbing down her chest to her pussy; gently rubbing it to heighten the pleasure she felt as she increased her speed, her hair swinging up and down slightly as she bobbed up and down his cock.

"Oh fuck, Nel..." Ichigo groaned out, feeling her tongue twirl around his hard cock as she lips bobbed up and down his length; her warm breath and moans turning him on further as his fingers pinched her nipples. That action earned a sharp gasp and loud purr as, much to his shock, Neliel pulled her left hand away from his shaft and had it play with his balls while she quickly shot her lips down his length until fully putting his entire length into her mouth; deepthroating him. "That's it..." He breathes out, groaning loudly. "Just like that...like a slut."

Neliel smirked at that statement, knowing she had him completely in her thrall. She bobbed her head up and down, pausing every time to get a deep breath before continuing to deepthroat his hard, fat cock; her tongue swirling back and forth, consuming his whole length. She felt one of his hands grip tightly onto her hair as he gasped out, "Nel, I'm-" She didn't hear the rest of his statement, letting out a loud moan as she felt his hot seed fill her mouth. Her lips slid up so only his cockhead was still in her mouth as her left hand jacked his hard cock off until every ounce of cum was in her mouth. She pulls away from his shaft and swallows most of his cum, only missing a drop that managed to slip out of her mouth. Neliel corrects that error and licks it off her lips, swallowing it with a moan as she stared at Ichigo with lustful eyes. "Mmm, you taste so...good." She purred out.

Neliel let out a loud moan as Ichigo reentered the hotspring, grabbed her shoulders firmly, and pinned her to the side of the hot spring before he kissed her with a firey passion that she had no idea he had. Neliel's hazel eyes noticed a flicker of Ichigo's inner hollow reflected in his eyes before he pulled his lips away from her lips and caressed down to her neck; kissing and biting it gently. "Oh Ichigo..." She moaned out lustfully, her left hand pushing his head closer against her neck; biting her lower lip gently as she felt Ichigo's shaft poke against her pussy lips. Oh, how much she wished he would just stick it in her right there and then, but no. Ichigo further teased her by leaving a trail of kisses and love bites all the way down to her voluminous chest. He wasted no time wrapping his lips around one of her nipples, sucking on it as his tongue flicks back and forth against it; his left hand roughly grabbing her other tit and playing with it. His rough treatment was a bit of a turn on for her; her body able to take anything he could throw at her. "Oh baby..." Her left hand moved behind his head, pushing it firmly against her breast as her right rests ontop of the hand that was roughly playing with her other tit.

She let out a gasp as she felt two fingers teasingly brush against her clit. Neliel bit her lower lip before grinding her hips against those fingers, wanting them in her pussy so badly. He took the hint, slowly thrusting them into her tight, wet pussy, causing her back to arch slightly; her head tilting back as she moans loudly. "Oh God...please..." Ichigo gently bite on her nipple, earning a erotic purr from Neliel before he pulled his lips and hands away from her breast and pussy teasingly. Before she could protest, Ichigo grabbed her waist with his strong hands and lifted her onto the edge of the hot spring. Neliel's expression blissful as Ichigo spread her pussy lips open and thrusted his tongue into her. Her hands moved behind his head, pushing him against her womanhood as she let out lustful breathes and moans; enjoying what Ichigo was doing to her. It felt heavenly...and it felt right as his hands caressed her back, sides, arms, and any other part of her body he could reach.

Just to add more of a turn on, he was letting out a gentle moan against her pussy lips and clit as his tongue wildly swirled and thrusting around inside her. "Ichigo...oh God, Ichigo..." She purred out loudly, her chesting heaving; bouncing up and down with every sharp, deep breath she took from the pleasure she felt. It was too much for her, eventually letting out a blissful scream as she felt herself cum all over his lips and tongue. She felt his tongue lick every single drop of her cum up before pulling away and, to her shock (and arousement), he scoops up the cum on his face and slowly - teasingly licks it off.

"Mmm, you taste so sweet...and you know what else?" Ichigo purred out as he climbed onto her lap, his breath husky as he purred erotically into her ear. "It makes me want to MORE." At those words, Neliel lost all rational thought. She vaguely saw herself firmly grab Ichigo before pinning him to the ground with his shaft pointing straight up into the air in front of her. She wasted no time in climbing ontop of him, grabbing his member, and sliding it all the way into her pussy; earning a loud moan from the both of them.

"Fuck, Ichigo...you're so hard." She breathed out lustfully before bouncing up and down his hard cock, unable and unwilling to suppress her moans at how much pleasure she felt from having his cock deep in her cunt. At every thrust, her bust bounced along with her hips. Her right hand went to one of her heaving tits, playing roughly with it as her left teasingly brushed down to her hips and rubbed her clit as she rode the man she loved. "Fuck baby, I love how hard your cock is." She purred out before gasping softly as Ichigo's right hand firmly grabbed her other breast and played with it roughly.

"Mmm, when I'm on top, I'm going to give you a real pounding." Ichigo breathed out seductively as he thrusts his hips in time with Neliel's riding; his left hand resting ontop of Neliel's right and helping her to play with her tit.

Neliel purred erotically, "I look forward to it, sexy." She pounded her hips up and down his length, moaning loudly from enjoyment as he did the same for her. Her tits, her pussy, her clit...her entire body was shaking from the sheer pleasure that was surging through her entire body. Ichigo's left hand pulled away from her tit, caressing down her chest and around her hips before giving her asscheek a hard slap. She gave him a playful growl, "Fuck Ichigo." She breathed out, her back arching back; feeling herself so close to cumming if Ichigo would just let her! Finally, he shouted out her name lovingly as his cum shot deep into her cunt. The warm seed inside her pushed her over the edge, "I love you, Ichigo!" She screamed blissfully as she felt herself cum all over his hard shaft.

Both of them breathed heavily, each staring at the other with love, lust and desire in their eyes. Seconds passed before Neliel finally spoke, her bust still bouncing up and down her chest from her heavy breaths, "You're amazing, Ichigo." She breathed out before climbing off of him and sliding herself off his shaft. "But we're not done yet." Part of her wanted that 'real pounding' Ichigo promised her, but another part wanted to make use of another physical trait to make Ichigo cum first. She decided on the second one as she pulls Ichigo onto his feet before taking him back into the hot spring; pushing him into a sitting position on the edge of it before she slowly squeezes her melons around his hard shaft, enjoying the soft moan she received from him.

"Oh God, Nel..." He moaned out, his strong hands reaching out and firmly grabbing onto her bust; squeezing her tits closer together around his manhood. "You are such a tease." Neliel just smirks at that statement, rubbing her breasts up and down his hard shaft with lustful hazel eyes staring straight in his brown eyes. The head of his shaft poked out between her bust at each thrust, prompting her to bend her head down so her warm, wet tongue can give the tip of his shaft a gentle lick at each bounce. "How are you so good at this?" He moaned out loudly, her eyes still giving his a steady gaze as she give him a titjob while licking his cocktip.

She smiled and stops licking, tipping her head back up to look directly at him. "I know your every weakspot, Ichigo." She purred seductively as her hands rested ontop of his; sandwiching her tits around his member. "That's why I'm acting so naughty. Just for you, love." She licks her lips before dipping down and wrapping her lips around the head of his cock; rubbing her breasts around his shaft, his moans a turn on for her and spirring her to suck harder on the tip of his shaft before pulling her lips off of his shaft, keeping her mouth open as she pounded her voluminous breasts up and down his shaft until his seed shot out of it. Some of the cum landed in her open mouth, which she then closes and swallows with a soft moan. The rest of it landed around her lips or covered her tits.

Neliel licks her lips as her bust pull away from her tits; her hands cupping her tits and spreading his seed all over her melons before she raised her hands up to her lips and licked her hands clean of his seed; swallowing it all. "Mmm, I've been a bad girl for teasing you." She purred, standing up and climbing out of the hot spring; warm water dripping down her smooth, curvy body as she got on her hands and knees; his head turned towards Ichigo with a sultry gaze, "And bad girls should be punished with a hard, fast and rough fucking." Her voice was full of lust.

Ichigo didn't need to be told twice as he stood up and moved behind Neliel; her eyes following him with a hint of eagerness as he stopped behind her. He gave her asscheek a hard slap, granting a low playful growl to escape her lips before it turned into a low moan as Ichigo slowly thrust his hard, fat cock into her tight, wet pussy. "Oh Ichigo... Keep going." She purred out, "I want a real pounding, just like some slut." Neliel goaded him. She was glad she did that because Ichigo didn't keep that slow speed anymore. He pounded that fat cock in and out of her pussy, causing her to moan and scream with bliss at each thrust; feeling his cock hit her g-spot each time.

"Oh fuck baby!" She screamed loudly, pounding her hips back to meet his thrusts as her bust bounced wildly against her chest; her face showing she was loving every second of this. Ichigo's own face showed he enjoyed it just as much as Neliel, his right hand slapping her asscheek hard as his left firmly grabs onto her long teal hair and yanking on it; forcing her head up and her moans to become louder. Every thrust sent a jolt of bliss through her entire body, every slap just made her feel naughtier and hornier; the same with her hair being pulled on. Her tits heaved and bounced at each hard thrust he gave her, sweat mixing with the warm hot spring water as it falls from her body and onto the ground below.

Ichigo finally relented and let go of her hair; Neliel's chest and head resting in the ground as Ichigo's thrusts keep increasing in speed. Her moans and screams never lessening as Ichigo's dick fucked her cunt like some slut would love it. She loved how rough it was, but her hips refused to thrust back any more; too overwhelmed with pleasure from his hard pounding. She felt herself so close to cumming already but couldn't release herself on his member; not until he slowed down and let her cum but he showed no signs of planning to. "Harder!" Neliel screamed, never wanting the feeling a bliss to end. "Or is that all you've got, Ichigo?!" She couldn't believe that he got even faster; it felt like he was fucking her at the speed of an arrow.

"Fuck Nel, you're such a naughty slut!" Ichigo shouted loudly as he finally came inside her, moaning so loudly it was almost a scream. He didn't stop or slow down either as he came in her, thrusting until his shaft was enpty before finally stopping, gasping with bliss as Neliel screamed loudly and he felt her cum cover his shaft. "Oh God..." He breathed out before pulling out of her and falling back onto his ass; watching as both of their cum drips out of her tight, wet pussy.

Neliel gasped out softly before slipping her right index and middle finger into her pussy before pulling it out and licking it clean of both her cum and Ichigo's seed. She smiles at him before crawling onto his lap and kissing her lovingly on the lips. "I love you, Ichigo." She whispered as her arms wrapped around his muscular body and she fell asleep in his arms.

Ichigo smiled lovingly before kissing her gently on the forehead and whispering back, "I love you too, Nel." She smiled in her sleep, snuggling closer to him as if she heard him.


End file.
